D'Artagnan and Aramis
Relationship between best friends and Musketeers D'Artagnan and Aramis D'Artagnan To d'Artagnan, Aramis is another one of the three best friends of D'Artagnan's. Initially having an antagonistic relationship and Aramis attacking him to protect Athos, Aramis and Porthos came to D'Artagnan for help on proving Athos' innocence. Aramis also often had to stop him from doing something too rash, even if it meant literally holding him back before he could do something. Later, though Aramis took great offense in D'Artagnan thinking Porthos could kill someone and pinning him against the wall, he merely patted d'Artagnan on the shoulder, apparently forgiving him. Aramis was also aware of d'Artagnan's and Constance's feelings for each other, and told D'Artagnan multiple times whenever she was mad at him she would forgive him. During series 2, D'Artagnan became closer to Aramis and the other Musketeers. In "Through a Glass Darkly," d'Artagnan temporarily thought Aramis was dead when he was thrown out the window. In "Trial and Punishment," D'Artagnan was shocked to learn that Aramis had a sexual relationship with Queen Anne and told him that he could have protected the Queen's reputation by not sleeping with her. Despite this, D'Artagnan was willing to protect Aramis, even trying to get to him when the Red Guards arrested him and even expressed worry by yelling that Aramis was in danger and at Rochefort's mercy They often hugged each other, as Aramis hugged d'Artagnan when he became a musketeer and when Aramis was leaving, etc. They reunited with him five years later. At first, Aramis was reluctant to join the Musketeers but eventually decided to reunite with his friends Aramis Aramis' role is akin to that of a brother, as he supports D'Artagnan whenever and wherever and both are protective of each other. They initially had an unhealthy relationship, as D'Artagnan attacked Aramis and Porthos when they were going in to defend Athos. Regardless of their temporary duel earlier that morning, Aramis and Porthos go to D'Artagnan for help in order to prove Athos' innocence. Throughout their mission, Aramis remained sympathetic to D'Artagnan, as other than worrying about Athos, Aramis used the plea to help them in order to find his father's killer as well. Also, at the end of the episode, Aramis ironically yells for D'Artagnan to watch out for Gaudet's attack while in the earlier part of the episode, Aramis was warning Athos for D'Artagnan's attack. In episode 2, Aramis was disgusted at the thought of betraying d'Artagnan, as he and and Athos and Aramis are disciplined in front of the whole regiment. He later teased d'Artagnan over Constance, with Aramis telling d'Artagnan that Madame Bonacieux likes him. Their friendship went a long way by episode 3. Aramis sometimes doesn't like it when D'Artagnan has his aggressive and reckless side getting the best of him, even going far as to restrain D'Artagnan when he was going to attack Porthos' guards. During episode four, Aramis confided to D'Artagnan about the massacre at Savoy. Aramis also had d'Artagnan assist him when one of his old friends, Marsac, re-appeared and took full responsibility for it, claiming none of it was D'Artagnan's fault. Also, int eh same episode when Constance turns in anger ond 'Artagnan, Aramis comforts that Constance will forgive him. Though they have different opinions, they still respect them each, shown in "The Homecoming." Aramis later congratulated D'Artagnan for finally becoming a musketeer and embracing him for his commission from the King. Category:Relationships Category:D'Artagnan's relationships Category:Aramis' relationships